


Money Skirt in the Sheets

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: After Charlie's heart attack, we see Mac get Will, but I really wanted Sloan and Don to have each other, too.





	Money Skirt in the Sheets

     "Hey, money skirt?" Don called softly into the crack of the bathroom door. "Everything... alright in there?"  
  
     Blinking away from the mirror, Sloan opened the door, staring numbly. The world was moving too fast again, but still too slow. They'd gone to the hospital, they'd waited for a doctor or a nurse or a chaplain to say  _hey, everything's gonna be fine, Charlie Skinner is a fighter and he'll pull through,_ but no one said that- and he never pulled through. There were lots of people talking about funerals and wakes and burials. There were lots of people crying; Sloan remembered she was crying.   
  
     "Seventeen minutes ago you said you were coming in here to brush your teeth," Don spoke again, and finally really got Sloan's attention, even if she just nodded. "I know you take your dental health very seriously, you have very nice teeth, but seventeen minutes in here and I'm starting to worry a little, you know?" Leaning back on the sink, Don tried for the uneasy smile. Usually that helped Sloan; usually that helped him, the uneasy,  sideways smile that cushioned a lot of blows. With a sigh, Sloan sank her weight against Don's, let herself be wrapped up in him.   
  
     "I didn't brush my teeth yet," her voice came finally, muffled in Don's shoulder. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Pulling back, Sloan's eyes were still too wide, looking into Don's. That really did make him smile.   
  
     "Come to bed," Don pulled her by her fingertips, climbing up onto Sloan's bed unceremoniously through a mountain of blankets, and extra blankets. Sloan liked having logic and math in her corner, Don knew that; but sleeping with extra blankets just so she could sleep with the fan on too, still really made no sense to him, no matter how many times the supposed logic was thrown his way. "Right now, we're gonna go to sleep, and then the sun's still gonna come up, and then we'll wake up and then-"  
  
     "I get the  _gist_ , but like, what do you think will  _happen?"_ Scooting down under the covers, Sloan felt better with Don's arm over her side. Don felt better, too. Nuzzling her nose under Don's chin, Sloan knew things were going to change without Charlie. Her life already felt shifted. "I hate when you call me money skirt," she grumbled in the dark, no bite left in her voice.   
  
     "Really? I thought you  _loved_ it when I called you money skirt," a shallow chuckle let itself loose from Don's lips, before quiet came over their bed for a few moments.   
  
     "I'm sorry, Bubba," Sloan pulled herself closer into Don's chest, and she knew she forgot to turn the fan on. It was too hot.   
  
     "I loved that interview you did," pressing a kiss to her cheek in the dark, Don knew the next couple of days weren't going to be good, or easy. They were going to be hard, difficult days, with hard, difficult nights. Nights where Sloan ended up brushing her teeth for seventeen minutes or he ended up crying about a necktie. Closing his eyes, Don kissed Sloan's cheek, again, whispering, "It was a really good interview, you know. You know Charlie loved it, too," he promised into her hair, as they both let sleep calm them for a little while.   
  
     


End file.
